Description: The Training Core of the program will serve as the prime educational and training facility for the predoctoral students involved in the research projects. Stipends are requested for five doctoral trainees, who will normally receive funding for two years and the remaining portion of their training will be funded by their research advisors. Advisor selection: The trainees will undertake three week rotations in laboratories of at least three faculty members during the first two semesters of their first year prior to selection of a research supervisor. Coursework: All trainees will be enrolled in the Toxicology degree program and will be joint members of the Faculty of Toxicology and the department of their mentor. The students will be required to complete a core curriculum consisting of two three hour credit courses in Biochemistry, and single three hour courses in Food Toxicology, Biodegradation and Bioremediation, Land Disposal of Waste, Metabolic and Detoxication Mechanisms, Chemical Hazard Assessment, Statistics in Research, and Toxicology. Additional courses are available in the areas of cellular and molecular biology, immunology/carcinogenesis/mutagenesis, soil science, and biochemistry. The trainees will participate in a seminar course each semester and will be required to attend the Faculty of Toxicology seminar program. All of the students additionally attend the Society of Toxicology annual meeting.